The technical scope of the invention is that of devices to ensure the protection against mines of the floor pan of a land vehicle.
To protect the floor pan of a land vehicle it is known to affix armour under it that enables the energy produced by the mine blast to be absorbed. Known armour comprises one or several metallic or composite layers and possibly deflection means. Patent WO03/102489 thus describes convex add-on armour ensuring the protection of the mechanical transmission means of the vehicle.
Known armours are not adapted for the protection of vehicles having low ground clearance, typically about 400 to 500 mm. These vehicles are particularly vulnerable to mines and namely to blast-effect antitank and antipersonnel mines.